Il se lève
by Billy Stone
Summary: Il se lève, comme chaque matin. Comme chaque matin, il est journaliste. Comme chaque matin, il repense à cet Ange rencontré dans l'un de ces pays pauvres dévastés par la guerre. Comme chaque matin, il se lève, et il rêve de le revoir.


**Auteur: **Billy

**Bêta:** Kimi-ebi

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Rating:** K

**Résumé:** Il se lève, comme chaque matin. Comme chaque matin, il est journaliste. Comme chaque matin, il repense à cet Ange rencontré dans l'un de ces pays pauvres dévastés par la guerre. Comme chaque matin, il se lève, et il rêve de le revoir.

**BlaBla de l'auteur: **Je me souviens qu'une fois, ma mère m'avait dit :"Une personne sereine est une personne qui porte son enfant blessé dans les bras". J'ai d'abord été choquée, avant de comprendre. L'enfant blessé, c'est l'enfant qu'il a été. Et bien trop de monde le cache, d'autre encore le blesse continuellement, pour ressentir une douleur connue. Tous en ont peur. Accepter son passé, ne pas en avoir honte. Le tenir dans ses bras. je trouve ça beau.

Et je me souviens m'être dit que se lever est laplus belle chose au monde. C'est dingue non, ton cerveau -ou réveil- te dis "Aller hop mon gros, t'as assez dormis, bouge ton cul" et t'ouvres les yeux, tu te réveilles, tu te lèves, ta journée commence.

Pourquoi je trouve ça si beau?

Parce que se lever signifie être vivant.

**A toi,**

Ceci est un texte enfantin.

Enfin je crois.

Je voulais qu'il le soit.

Un peu doux.

Un peu aigre.

Un peu enfant.

L'enfant dans ses paradoxes.

Alors même si je n'aipas réussis (ce que je crois)

Pour tous les enfants que nous avons été, pour ceux que nous aurons, ceux que nous connaissons.

Pour porter notre passé sans douleurs.

Bonne lecture.

**B.S**

* * *

**Il se lève**

-Ou comptine d'un mort-né.-

* * *

Il tournait sur lui-même.

Un rire franchissait ses lèvres délicates.

Bras maigrelets écartés de son corps squelettique.

Cheveux noirs et secs tournant aux quatre vents.

Yeux noirs remplis de sérénité.

Et cet enfant, mini-réplique de l'adolescent, qui s'accrochait à son pantalon en haillons.

Enfant couvert de sang, de blessures, de bleus, et bien d'autres substances.

Enfant en larmes.

Puis l'adolescent se baisse et le porte dans ses bras.

Il rit plus fort, il tourne et l'enfant rit avec lui.

Ils sont beaux.

Mais au-dessus d'eux le ciel s'obscurcit.

Il y a l'éclatement sourd, puis la détonation monstrueuse, puis le balayage atroce.

Puis il y a le vide.

Et ce visage.

L'adolescent pleure en silence.

Main levée, il la tend vers moi, toi, nous ou ils.

Il la tend, et il sourit tristement.

Puis son visage se fait serein.

Il ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière.

Et la bombe ravage ses restes.

* * *

Il se lève.

...

Et l'histoire s'arrête là parce que se lever est un exploit admirable, car se lever est une torture. Car il n'a plus rien à dire.

Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

L'histoire est finie.

Rions ensemble.

Non, je ne vous parlerai pas d'un joli Naru/Sasu heureux.

Non, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'écris.

Naruto se lève.

C'est déjà bien.

Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse?

Qu'il aille en cours et rencontre ce cher Sasuke, ténébreux renfermé?

Ou bien dois-je faire un "Dark Naruto" torturé?

Dois-je faire un lemon?

Une happy-end?

Hé bien,

Je ne veux pas.

Naruto se lève.

A moins que ce ne soit Sasuke.

Il se lève et Ah ! Ecoutez ! N'entendez-vous pas ? Il hurle.

Il se lève et il hurle.

Il hurle et il pleure.

Et il tombe au sol.

Et il pleure.

Puis il se met à rire.

Et il sourit.

* * *

Ce n'est pas une histoire en soit. Alors sûrement pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Ce serait plutôt une histoire de détresse, de douleur, mais de paix. De sérénité. Un amour. Un bel amour.

Un amour inexistant.

Le pauvre, c'est un mort-né.

L'amour est mort ! Vive l'amour !

Tss, allez vous pendre.

C'est l'histoire d'un cri.

D'une saloperie de cri silencieux.

L'histoire d'un dernier sourire.

C'est le rejet de ces guerres dont les humains ne peuvent se passer.

Ca n'a pas lieu d'être, ça n'a pas de consistance.

Ca ne parle de Naruto et de Sasuke qu'au début et à la fin.

* * *

Alors taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot.

Taisez-vous, et laissez-moi écouter le piano.

Et si vous voulez tout savoir...

* * *

Vous ne saurez rien.

* * *

Il était journaliste.

Journaliste de guerre.

Il était parti en Irak.

Il avait vu le chaos, la mort et la destruction.

Il avait vu la perfection, la grâce et le pardon.

Il avait vu un homme qui tenait son enfant blessé dans ses bras.

Non, pas un homme. Un adolescent. Un adulte. Un nourrisson.

Il ne sait plus.

Il ne se souvient même plus de son nom.

Pourtant, il l'a aimé.

Il l'a aimé, mais il est rentré dans son pays.

Pour faire son reportage, pour dénoncer les carnages de ces guerres.

Il est parti, la voix de son illustre et inconnu amour dans la tête.

Il est rentré, la vision d'un homme souriant, crevant de vie et riant comme l'eau jaillit d'une fontaine qu'ils n'ont pas là-bas, en tête.

De cet adolescent blessé, qui porte dans ses bras son enfance monstrueuse, serein.

Cet enfant qui disait que se lever était le plus important.

Se lever, c'est être en vie.

Cet enfant qu'il n'a jamais touché.

Cet enfant qu'il a aimé.

Il a fini son reportage.

Il a été censuré.

Il a reçu des honneurs.

Il est retourné là-bas.

Son infantile et centenaire amour l'attendait à l'aéroport improvisé.

Il allait le revoir.

Mais voilà, en Irak... bah... il y a la guerre.

ET en guerre, il y a des bombes.

Et les bombes, bizarrement;

Ca tue.

Alors quand son amour naissant s'est prit une bombe.

Il n'a pu que mourir.

* * *

C'est une histoire conne et tragique.

Sans intérêt, sans but.

Mais Dieu qu'elle est belle.

Dieu que son sourire était beau.

Dieu que son rire était mélodieux.

Mais de Dieu, il n'y en a pas.

* * *

Alors maintenant, il se lève.

Tous les jours.

Il pleure.

Tous les jours.

Et il se dit.

Qu'un jour, peut-être, il guérira de ce mort-né.

Mais en attendant.

Il se contente de se lever.

Chaque jour.

* * *

Se lever, c'est être en vie.

* * *

Alors ce n'est pas une belle histoire.

Ce n'est pas une histoire.

Ce sont juste des mots alignés sur un fichier word.

Mais vous savez quoi ?

Je m'en fous.

Parce qu'on se lèvera tous demain.

* * *

Et je ris.

Car je peux me vanter d'avoir écrit un hymne à la vie.

Mais... Oh !... Chuut... Regardez ! Là. Dans le ciel...

Ne voyez-vous pas cet homme, son enfant blessé dans les bras, qui sourit à un illustre inconnu enfermé dans son appartement ?

Non ?

Tant pis.

J'emporterai le secret de la pureté de leur amour dans ma tombe.

Et demain.

Il se lèvera encore une fois...

* * *

Oui, c'est spéciale, bizarre, à côté de la plaque.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Bisnouille.

Billy


End file.
